Can I Have Fries With That?
by rachcorleone
Summary: Ele olhou para cima apenas para ver os olhos castanhos de um cara moreno, mais ou menos da sua idade, com um macacão de pintura. David ergueu uma sobrancelha. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **20/06/2008

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Capítulo Único**

Ele odiava seu trabalho. Ele odiava seu gordo e misógino chefe e, se havia algo que ele odiava ainda mais que ambos, era o turno da manhã. Era injusto em muitos leveis ter que trabalhar tão cedo na manhã quando ele poderia, digamos, estar dormindo ao invés de esboçar um sorriso falso em sua grogue e cansada face para convencer os clientes a entrar.

David não era um cara muito alto e, realmente, ele podia estar usando seu tempo para dormir e crescer, mas não... Ele tinha que ficar no turno da manhã porque, de acordo com seu chefe, ele merecia isso.

Merecia?

Ele estava trabalhando há três semanas no McDonalds! Como em todo o maldito inferno, ele mereceu isso quando ele esteve por ali apenas por esse tempo e sendo repreendido aos gritos sobre sua pontualidade, quando ele não está a fim por causa da sua irritabilidade?

Seu chefe devia tê-lo colocado no turno da manhã para irritá-lo. O cara não gostava muito de David e David retribuía o sentimento. Seu chefe criticou seus cortes de cabelo – de acordo com ele, eram muito impróprios para um lugar como o Mcdonalds, por deus – e fazia questão de dizer que era indecoroso toda a vez que David saudava um cliente e usava alguma gíria.

David nem sequer estava certo do que indecoroso significava. Ele devia verificar isso qualquer hora. Na verdade, ele poderia olhar no dicionário nesse exato momento, só que ele estava no trabalho, servindo clientes imaginários no estabelecimento completamente vazio.

David olhou para o relógio.

8:31.

Ele tem estado em pé atrás do balcão pela última meia hora e ainda ninguém havia passado pela porta. Isso era entediante, enquanto ele se sentia um completo idiota em seu uniforme pegajoso, com a plaquinha com seu nome combinando em sua camiseta. Ele até mesmo tinha aquele chapéu engraçado para o caso de ter crianças vindo, era o que seu chefe havia dito.

David resmungou e se ocupou em limpar a superfície do balcão com um pano. Ele era o único empregado por perto e ele podia se amaldiçoar por estar ali tão mais cedo do que ele normalmente estava, por que ele estava começando a se sentir ridículo e impaciente.

8:36.

David lançou um último olhar de reprovação para a porta, antes de continuar a esfregar a mancha invisível do balcão. Ele começou a se ocupar com isso e, de algum modo, isso tinha algo de interessante e cativante – ele tem até mesmo cantarolando uma música que ele escolheu do rádio, na verdade.

Ele estava tão entretido em esfregar as sujeiras invisíveis, que ele não ouviu a porta sendo aberta. David apenas notou a ação quando ele ouviu baterem no balcão e viu um par de mãos. Ele quase se sobressaltou, mas foi capaz de se parar a tempo.

Ele olhou para cima apenas para ver os olhos castanhos de um cara moreno, mais ou menos da sua idade, com um macacão de pintura. David ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Sim?"

O cara deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso. "O quê? Sem 'bom-dia', senhor? Nem sequer um sorriso pra mim?"

David rolou os olhos.

"Por que, David..." o cara olhou para a plaquinha com seu nome. "Eu deveria reportar seu comportamento ao seu chefe. Ele não estaria por aqui, estaria, David?" David realmente queria furar no olho do cara com um garfo de plástico, mas apesar do tanto que seu trabalho o sugava, ele não estava certo se ele estava pronto para ser preso ainda, então por uma única vez ele se forçou a dominar seu aborrecimento.

"Não, infelizmente, senhor, ele não está." David disse por entre os dentes, dando um sorriso fingido.

"É uma pena, David."

"Certo, acho que nós já entendemos que meu nome é David!" David disse aborrecido, enquanto ele soltava o pano e abria o balcão para pegar algumas contas. "Olha, você vai pedir ou não? Por que, cara, eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que esperar por você o dia todo."

O cara bufou desdenhoso. "Você realmente devia ser demitido por dizer isso pra mim, sabe?" o cara fez uma pausa. "Eu pensei que houvesse uma política de trabalho, que diz que os clientes estão sempre certos?"

David levantou a cabeça para o cara e tentou sorrir falsamente novamente, "Okay. Bem, vamos tentar novamente, pode ser?"

O cara sorriu e tentou não rir. David corou e tentou não agarrar o garfo de plástico.

"Bom dia, senhor."

"'Dia..." o cara fingiu lançar um olhar para a plaquinha de nome. "David." Era como se ele tivesse prazer em dizer o seu nome e mesmo que David nunca fosse admitir, ao menos não na frente do cara, ele gostava da forma como seu nome saia dos lábios dele.

"Posso ajudá-lo?"

"Na verdade, David..." o cara deixou seus olhos viajarem pelo corpo de David da cintura pra cima, lenta e languidamente, parando em seus olhos, então finalmente em sua boca. "Se não for causar muitos problemas, eu realmente gostaria que você..."

"Certo, amigo, se você for falar algo sujo, eu juro..."

O cara pareceu confuso. "O quê?" ele perguntou, confuso e meio inocente. "Eu não ia falar nada sujo. Eu apenas quero um BigMac e coca."

"Oh."

O cara balança a cabeça e tenta abafar a risada, mas falha. David ignora isso veementemente.

"É para agora ou para levar?"

"Levar."

David encara o cara vigorosamente, mas ele apenas sorri em resposta. "Para um funcionário do Mcdonalds, você certamente guarda pensamentos sujos nessa sua cabecinha bonita." David virou suas costas para ele rolou os olhos, enquanto começava a preparar seu pedido. "Eles não gritam com vocês ou alguma coisa ou eles apenas te contratam?"

"Eles apenas nos contratam."

"Fascinante."

David bufou, enquanto pegava a tampa de plástico e a colocava no copo de coca. Ele o encaixou cuidadosamente na bandeja já montada sobre o balcão e abriu a caixa registradora.

"Quanto a seu BicMac, eu acho que você vai ter que esperar por uns quinze minutos. Isso vai ficar..."

"Oh, merda."

"Oh, merda, o quê?"

O cara parecia bem chocado consigo mesmo, enquanto ele corria as mãos dentro de seus bolsos, tirando-as de lá com nada, exceto alguns tubos de tinta e um anel de prata.

"Ah, deus!" o cara ofegou.

"Oh. Deus." David disse cruelmente, sabendo onde isso iria levar. Ele havia visto de tudo nessas três semanas. As pessoas vinham fingido que esqueceram suas carteiras no metrô ou no ônibus apenas para conseguir comida de graça – David não era um idiota. Ele sabia malditamente bem quando ele ia ser enganado e não era como se isso não fosse falho. Ninguém acreditava nessas merdas atualmente e David não era uma exceção.

"Deixe-me adivinha, você esqueceu sua carteira no metrô?"

O cara pareceu, pela primeira vez, embaraçado. "Mais ou menos. Na verdade, eu acho que a esqueci no meu apartamento."

"Oh. Trágico." David disse baixo.

O cara cerrou os olhos. "O quê? Você não acredita em mim?"

"Quem está dizendo que não?" David puxou a bandeja para fora do alcance do cara. "Mas a política por aqui, é: sem dinheiro, sem bóia. Sinto muito, cara." David sorriu de satisfação e colocou a língua para fora. Ele tem esperado para fazer isso. Isso meio que o faz superior ao cliente. Essa era a melhor sensação do mundo, logo atrás da de não fazer o turno da manhã.

"Eu vou voltar para pagar, juro." O cara prometeu. "Eu não sou seja lá o que você acha que eu sou. Eu estou usando esse macacão por que eu sou um artista, está bem?"

"Yeah e artistas geralmente tendem a cortar suas orelhas fora e se matar."

O sorriso divertido do cara voltou novamente e ele se afastou, seus braços cruzados. "Você não conhece muitos artistas, conhece? Van Gogh não é o único, sabe."

"Eu não vejo aonde isso vai nos levar."

"Olhe, David..."

"Olha, amigo, seja seu nome qual for..."

"Eu gosto do seu chapéu."

O cara fez menção de pegar o chapéu de David, mas o menor afastou sua mão antes que o cara pudesse pegá-lo. "O que me diz sobre eu te dar algo que eu nunca dei tão voluntariamente antes?"

"Acontece de ser dinheiro?"

"Bem... Não…" o cara suspirou e encolheu os ombros, antes de seus olhos se iluminarem. David ficou instantaneamente alerta. "Mas é muito melhor."

O cara se inclinou sobre o balcão, sua mão suportando seu peso e ele agarrou a frente da camiseta de David, puxando-o para perto. A próxima coisa que David soube, era que sua boca estava sendo coberta por algo úmido e quente. Algo que era malditamente bom se movendo contra os dele.

Segundos depois, ainda um pouco perturbado e piscando idiotamente, David pôde apenas gaguejar. "Bem... Era uma coca grande que você queria?"

O cara sorriu. "Yeah."

"Oh e David?"

"O quê?"

"Eu posso ter algumas fritas com isso?"

David rolou os olhos. Ele ainda estava em dúvida sobre tudo isso... Até, é claro, o cara sorrir para ele e lhe estendeu um pedaço de papel, que dizia:

_Pierre Bouvier_

_Me ligue_

_X_

... Com o número dele escrito com a letra rabiscada de menino.

**FIM**


End file.
